Basic Instinct
by SplendentGoddess
Summary: When Kikyou's spell goes wrong, leaving Inuyasha with the basic instincts of his Inu half, Kagome learns the true nature of his feelings. When the spell wears off, he's left with the memory of all that has happened, and Kagome's feelings as well…


Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions.

* * *

Nominated for Best Canon, 2nd quarter 2006 Inuyasha Fanguild.

Winner! 2nd place, Best Inu/Kag Romance, 1st quarter 2010 Feudal Association!

A/N:

This story is slightly off-canon in that Kagome is seventeen years old instead of fifteen, and there is also mention of events from the movies. Not to mention Kikyou's OOC, but sometimes I like a good old fashioned 'Evil Kikyou', don't you? ;-)

.

.

~ Basic Instinct ~

.

.

Kagome was pulled from her peaceful slumber by an unexplainable, nagging feeling of uneasiness gnawing away at her psyche. Glancing up into the trees, squinting against the dying light of their campfire, her eyes focused just in time to see a figure leaping silently away through the branches. Inuyasha had left his post. That could only mean one thing.

Sitting up, Kagome rubbed the remainder of sleep from her eyes, and glancing in the direction in which Inuyasha had gone, she noted an eerily lit section of forest off in the distance, which she was sure had absolutely nothing to do with the full moon overhead.

_Shinidamachuu…_ she thought forlornly, not surprised by their presence. There was only one reason, one person, that could make Inuyasha abandon his friends without a second thought.

But as she sat there contemplating this, Kagome realized after a moment that she didn't feel the same melancholy that was usually associated with the realization that Inuyasha had run off to spend time with his true love. Instead, she found that she still couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness that rested heavily in the pit of her stomach, and the anxiety she felt as a result refused to let her remain seated for long. Something was different this time. Something was wrong. Kaede had trained her to listen to her instincts, so the future-born miko had no intention of ignoring them now.

...

Inuyasha had been sitting in his chosen tree for the night, minding his own business, when he'd suddenly felt her summon him.

_Kikyou!_ he'd thought simply, as he leapt through the trees, giving little to no second thought regarding his actions, or what the _reactions _of his friends might be later on. If Kikyou was near by then he wanted to see her. No, he _needed _to see her.

Emerging from the thickness of the forest, Inuyasha spotted her sitting delicately upon a large rock that sat in the small clearing in which she waited.

"Kikyou…" he spoke softly, approaching her with caution. Though a part of him still loved the woman in some way, that didn't mean he _trusted _her.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered in reply, adding, "You've come. I'm glad." as she stood up to greet him.

"Of course, Kikyou." he replied with a sigh. He would always come whenever she called. It wasn't really like he had a choice in the matter, after all.

"It is time, Inuyasha." Kikyou said next, raising her voice in pitch ever so slightly.

"Time? I don't understand."

"To leave this world behind, to join each other forever in that which is eternal."

"Y-you mean…" She couldn't possibly mean what he _thought _she did! "You've come to take me to Hell?" he asked a little uneasily, unable to mask his apprehension.

He didn't know why such a notion suddenly frightened him now, because it certainly never used to. He used to welcome the fate that he believed befell him. He welcomed death, he welcomed Hell, he welcomed Kikyou.

But…

_What about Kagome?_

"What about Naraku?" he asked, "A-and…the jewel shards?"

Kikyou gazed at him skeptically; she knew why he truly hesitated. It was for that reason that she could postpone this no longer.

"They are no longer your concern." she answered simply. "We shall leave this place, leaving the worries of the living to those who still face such a task."

"But…I can't just leave my friends." he whispered, ears lowering in shame.

"You mean you cannot leave my reincarnation, do you not?" Kikyou asked, voice and expression both as steady as ever. She had expected this.

"Kikyou…" he sighed.

The hanyou thought for a moment, about his feelings for Kagome verses his feelings for Kikyou. He had never wanted to choose between them, and Kagome had never forced him to, but now, Kikyou was doing just that.

"I…"

"Relax, Inuyasha…" the undead miko murmured kindly, while raising a peaceful hand. "I had anticipated your hesitation, and I have reached a solution. I would not ask you to torment yourself so, so you shall not be burdened by such a decision."

Inuyasha's ears perked up at that, but not in a happy way. Something about Kikyou's tone suddenly had him on alert.

_If she lays one finger on Kagome…_

His thoughts were cut off when, without uttering a single word further, Kikyou reached into her chihaya and, pulling her fist back out, blew a purplish powder into his face. Inuyasha yelped in surprise and began sneezing violently, collapsing to the ground on all fours as he attempted to shake the disorientation free from his mind.

That was when Kagome knew she could remain hidden no longer.

...

She didn't know why she had suddenly felt so compelled to follow, much more so than usual. During the times when she had secretly observed the two of them together in the past, it had always brought her nothing but heartache, and there had been quite a few times when she had let it go, simply unable to face the sight of the two of them together. But unable to shake the nasty feeling that something was amiss this time around, the future-born miko had ventured forth without hesitation.

She supposed that in her own way, she felt that it was her duty to protect him, as payment for all of the times he usually protected her. She never interfered whenever she observed them speaking, except of course for the few times one or both of them had ended up spotting her. Inuyasha never seemed angry with Kagome for following, and instead usually seemed apologetic for her heartache, as if she had truly caught him doing something he shouldn't have. Whenever Kikyou alone noticed her presence, though, she would flash Kagome a sadistic smile and embrace the hanyou even closer. The undead miko just _loved _causing her reincarnation pain. Kikyou had told her long ago to return to her own world, her own time, but Kagome had deliberately not heeded the command. If anything, the fact that Kikyou wanted her gone so badly only told the seventeen year old just how badly she needed to stay. She'd sworn to Inuyasha over two years ago that she'd forever stay by his side, for as long as he'd have her, knowing deep in her heart that the day they finally parted, it wouldn't be because she had returned to her own world, but rather, because he would be leaving _this_ one. That didn't mean, however, that she couldn't try to prevent it. Even though she knew that Inuyasha still loved Kikyou, and that there would never be any room in his heart for herself, he still didn't deserve to die. Kagome had stopped Kikyou from dragging him into Hell with her once before, and she could do it again. No, she _would _do it again, again and again, even if nights of soaking her pillow in her own tears was a side effect of her devotion.

Spotting them in the clearing, Kagome could hear only well enough to tell her that they were in fact speaking, but not well enough to distinguish the words that were being said. So far, everything seemed innocent enough. Then Kikyou started moving closer, and Kagome thought she heard her say something about reaching a solution. A solution to what? Then, the elder miko suddenly reached into her robes before pulling out a handful of powder she'd kept hidden, blowing it in Inuyasha's face.

Feeling a deep fear in the pit of her stomach that something had already been done to Inuyasha now that she wouldn't be able to help, Kagome launched herself out of her hiding spot, praying to any kami that would listen that it wasn't too late for her to save him from whatever it was that Kikyou had planned.

...

Kikyou stood silently by, smirking in satisfaction. It was far too easy. With Inuyasha's mind reduced to nothing more than the simplest of emotions, his inner love for her would shine through above all else. Surely, Kikyou thought, Inuyasha's love for _her_ was still far greater than the _infatuation _he might feel for her reincarnation.

_Without his higher thoughts available to remind him of his other obligations, he will be mine, undisputed_.

It had momentarily surprised the undead miko when he'd yelped at the powder being blown in his face, but she quickly surmised that it was a natural reaction, being that he was half inu-youkai. No matter, as soon as he came to his senses, he'd run to her side like a schoolboy with a crush on his teacher, eager to please.

_Damn, what's _she _doing here?_ Kikyou questioned to herself as soon as she saw the unwelcome woman/child run out onto the scene, heedlessly throwing herself at Inuyasha's feet, asking him if he was okay as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called, ignoring Kikyou's presence altogether, which the miko didn't appreciate one bit. "Inuyasha speak to me…" Kagome pleaded in a softer tone, earning the faintest of whimpers in response.

"He cannot." she heard Kikyou state in that moment with a smirk in her voice, and gathering herself and climbing to her feet, Kagome shouted back, "What did you do to him?!"

"Nothing permanent." the undead miko replied casually, chuckling a bit as she explained, "I simply masked the higher thinking of his mind. Inuyasha can feel only his emotions; he knows only his sensations. He is without logic, only passion."

"Why would do you such a thing?" Kagome asked, voice a little calmer now as she found the smallest hint of comfort in the fact that Kikyou had said that whatever she'd done was not permanent.

"Simple," Kikyou answered, almost sounding bored, as if she really shouldn't have to explain her actions, as if, were Kagome smart enough, then she would have already figured it all out on her own.

"So that his false sense of responsibility towards you and your friends will not hinder him in obeying the love for me he feels in his heart."

A horde of butterflies immediately took flight in her stomach, as the future-born miko desperately tried to damp down her nerves at her preincarnation's statement. Was it true? Would he really turn his back on all of them? If he were driven only by his heart, and not by the responsibility of honoring his promises, would he abandon her? He'd sworn he'd always protect her, at least until the mission was over, but…if he couldn't bring himself to _think_, to _remember_ that vow…

Kagome was unaware of the tears that began falling. Would she be losing him? Tonight?

_Not if I can help it_._ I won't give him up without a fight!_

Swallowing her nervousness and squaring her shoulders in determination, allowing her own love to dominate her senses as she blocked out her fear, Kagome met Kikyou's smug gaze head on and shouted, "I won't let you take Inuyasha!"

...

Inuyasha didn't like sneezing; something was irritating his nose. Remaining crouched on all fours, he shook his head free of his disorientation. Then his senses picked up the scent of death, of graveyard soil and old bones. He didn't understand why the seemingly alive woman before him produced such an odor, and he continued to shake his head. Then he felt a pair of soft arms encircle him, as someone spoke in a panicked tone. He couldn't understand her words per se, but he got the feeling she was asking him if he was all right. He felt a strong wave of caring and concern from her. He whimpered faintly that he was confused but otherwise okay, not knowing why he trusted this girl as he did. She and the other woman, the one who smelled of putrid death, they were talking now, and they were talking about him. He knew they were even if he could not understand them fully. He knew enough to know his own name, which was being spoken by them both. He could also smell the salt of tears being shed by the younger woman, and it inspired him to stand so he could regard her face to face.

Kagome was both surprised and relieved to see Inuyasha rising to his feet, but the way he gazed at her made her heart flutter. His eyes were full of concern, much more so than she'd ever seen in them before. Leaning in slowly, he gently licked a tear from her cheek, and Kagome immediately blushed at the contact, lifting her hands up to wipe the rest of her tears away herself. Why would he do such a thing? She hadn't even realized she'd been crying, unaware of it on a conscious level due to her determination to stand up to Kikyou. More than anything, now, Kagome was confused as to why Inuyasha would do something so bold, especially in the apparent state of mind that he was in. What did it mean?

"Inuyasha…" Kikyou spoke suddenly, which caused both Kagome _and _Inuyasha to shift their gazes in the undead miko's direction.

Holding out her arms affectionately, she murmured, "Come to me." but Inuyasha only just stood there, sniffing in her direction before crinkling his nose in such a fashion that Kagome suddenly had to stifle the giggle she felt would be most inappropriate at the moment.

Kagome was quick to realize something that she didn't think Kikyou had thought of, even _before _Inuyasha leaned in closer and sniffed her hair, almost as if to get the nasty smell of Kikyou out of his nose. Smirking to herself, Kagome could only hypothesize that it was Inuyasha's memory of love mixed with his sense of duty that he felt towards Kikyou that had previously enabled him to stomach the odor that even _she _could smell. Kikyou really was a walking corpse.

But what Kagome had realized in that moment was that while Kikyou's spell had indeed reduced Inuyasha to his simplest of emotions, he was predominantly _inu_, and so they were _inu_ emotions, not human. Had Kikyou known that this would happen? Not judging by the look of confusion on her face.

"Inuyasha." Kikyou said again, this time a little more impatiently.

Inuyasha did break away, then, as he slowly began stepping forward, but Kagome could tell he was hesitant to obey. He appeared, in all honesty, like a dog that was very slowly creeping towards his angry master after having been caught doing something bad; head down, ears lowered…

Inuyasha approached the wrong-smelling woman very carefully. He remembered this woman from somewhere, he was sure, but his feelings were mixed and confused. Part of him was demanding that he rush to her side, while another part was screaming at him to be careful, to not lower his guard. Her image invoked strong feelings of love, but also strong feelings of pain, of anger and heartache. He didn't really want to leave the side of the other woman whom he also recognized and also loved, but yet at the same time, he felt that he had to obey the one who'd ordered him to go to her. Sniffing again, he had to fight the urge to sneeze once more, and found himself breathing through his mouth just to avoid that nasty odor. Why did she smell like death? That couldn't possibly be right…

When she suddenly shifted and quickly reached forward to grab his hand, he flinched away in surprise, and then lowered his ears even more at her angered reaction. He didn't want to displease her, but he also didn't want her touching him.

"Inuyasha! What is the meaning of this?!" Kikyou shouted angrily, dumbfounded by the way he whimpered at her, lowering his head to peer up at her through his bangs. _What the hell?_

"He can't answer you…" Kagome chuckled lightly, smiling like an idiot.

Flabbergasted, Kikyou spat, "He's acting like…acting like a…"

"A dog?" Kagome offered, desperately trying to wipe the smile from her face. This was serious, after all, but she just _loved _the current expression on Kikyou's face. "He _is _an inu-hanyou, or had you forgotten?" the future-born miko inquired next, trying to sound as cold and as stoic as Kikyou herself usually did.

"My spell was supposed to make his _human _side surface!" the currently very un-stoic undead miko shouted.

"Well…" Kagome pondered, posturing with a finger on her chin, "I'd say that on some basic level, he still knows he's half human. He is walking on his hind legs, after all."

Kagome kept her voice steady, even if she couldn't keep the smile from reappearing. She then sing-songed "Inu-yashaaaaa…" which earned her a flick of his ear, as he quickly turned to face her. "Come here boy." she said sweetly, while holding out her hand palm up.

Without really thinking, Inuyasha immediately returned to Kagome's side, sniffing at the proffered limb that was outstretched before him. Confirming that he did indeed know and love this woman, and without all of the bizzare confusion of also feeling pain or fear, he nuzzled her neck, sniffing once more before switching to licking, as his fangs grazed the location he would eventually mark, when he took her. While his feelings for the other woman were mixed and confused him, his feelings for the woman before him now were quite clear. He loved her, he trusted her, and he felt the uncanny urge to protect her from harm. He quickly deduced that she was his intended mate. Though it was clear they had not yet mated, she carried a strong imprint of his scent, which was all the proof his nose needed to inform him that she was his one and only true life-companion. The other woman, the one who smelled of dirt and bones, he felt a bizarre longing to be by her side, but feared it as well, as if to obey that instinct would mean certain death. She did not carry his scent, but she did carry the scent of dark magic, of evil and death. She was a succubus, his instincts warned him. She smelled _wrong_. But the other girl, the one he now embraced, she smelled _right_.

Kagome tried not to blush at his attentions, but failed miserably, especially when he licked her cheek again right before going back to her neck. He was _kissing_ her! It was inu-style, but still, he was kissing her! And in front of Kikyou?! Kagome somehow managed to stifle her moan as she slid her eyes closed, the feel of his fangs grazing her neck sending gentle shivers throughout her body. What did it mean? Did his base instinct choose…_her?_ She was mentally dancing for joy.

Kikyou wasn't having it. He was supposed to remember his love for _her, _not her reincarnation! Notching an arrow, she thought to eliminate the competition once and for all.

"You think you're clever, bitch?" Kagome heard Kikyou ask coldly before glancing up, only to see an arrow heading straight for her.

The next thing she knew she was on the ground, pinned underneath a rather heavy inu-hanyou, who had obviously tackled her to safety. She was tremendously grateful that he'd had the thought to do so, even on such an instinctive level, otherwise she'd likely be writhing in agony with an arrow in her heart. _Not _how she wanted to die.

Kagome was abruptly pulled from her thoughts at the sudden sight of his snarling face lifting away from hers, as he turned to face off against their attacker. Kagome knew that Inuyasha loved Kikyou too, even if it was only on some higher level he couldn't quite reach at the moment. As she watched him run towards the clay miko, claws extended, she called out to him "Inuyasha no!" but he didn't heed her call.

She would never be able to live with herself if she allowed Inuyasha to cut Kikyou down like that, not when she knew what the memory of Kikyou still meant to him.

"Osuwari!" she screamed desperately, out of options.

With a loud and painful yelp Inuyasha was immediately slammed into the forest floor, earning Kikyou the necessary moment in which to escape. She'd seen her miserable life flash before her eyes as Inuyasha had narrowed in for the kill, and was silently thankful to her reincarnation for stopping him, especially since she didn't have to. What a horrible mess her spell had made of things. Kikyou knew she would have to reevaluate her position. Was Kagome truly more important to him than herself? Was all that still kept him coming to _her_ truly his honor, and not his love? She would have to come up with a new approach, then, and play that angle instead. Guilt him into following her, even if he truly wished not to.

As a parting farewell, the undead miko looked down at her reincarnation from where her shinidamachuu had lifted her into the air, and said, "You're lucky he won't remember any of this. I doubt he would appreciate knowing that you had interfered with his prestanding agreement to join me."

Kikyou secretly smirked to herself as her soul collectors carried her off. She knew that Inuyasha _would _remember. She didn't much relish the thought that he'd recall her attack on Kagome, but surely she could throw in his face the fact that he had also come after her with his claws, meaning to kill _her_, and use the guilt of it against him somehow. Also, Kikyou smiled at the thought of his humiliation over her copy seeing him act like the dog he really was. Hopefully, if all went well, then they'd get into another one of their fights when the potion finally wore off, and Kagome would return to her own time for a while as a result, leaving him vulnerable and alone. Though rendering him to that of his canine instincts hadn't been her intention, she would turn it to her advantage.

...

Back at camp, Shippou was awoken by the strangled cry of his adoptive mother's call of "Inuyasha no!"

"Wake up!" he cried, quickly rousing the others.

"What is it?!" Sango and Miroku both asked in unison, as they quickly darted their eyes around camp to discover that not only was their leader away from his post, but their futuristic companion was missing as well.

It was then that they _all _heard Kagome scream the subduing command, though her voice didn't sound angered, it sounded…_desperate_.

Kirara hissed in that moment, and all eyes followed her gaze, as the nekomata stared upward into the skyline above the trees, where they all spotted the unnatural pattern of floating lights illuminating the night sky.

"Kikyou's soul collectors!" Sango uttered in panic.

"Let's go!" Miroku said as he took off into the woods, using his spiritual powers to cause his staff to glow, providing them with a torch in the night as he led the others in the direction from which they'd all witnessed Kikyou depart.

...

Kagome approached slowly, unsure of what Inuyasha's reaction to her was going to be now, but she was surprised, and hurt, when his reaction upon looking up at her approach from his spot on the ground was to flatten his ears and whimper submissively.

"Inuyasha…" she soothed, reaching out a hand that he flinched away from, "I'm _so_ sorry, Inuyasha. Please forgive me"

Sitting on her legs beside him, she reached for him again and he thankfully didn't flinch, although his eyes were glued to her hand.

"You didn't leave me a choice." she tried to explain, unsure if he could understand her words or not. "I couldn't just let you kill Kikyou, you would have never forgiven yourself, or me."

Kagome gently placed her hand on top of his, and he pulled himself into more of a sitting position, rather than lying sprawled on his stomach as he had been. Sitting on his haunches now, she kept her hand planted firmly upon his own, rubbing a gentle circular motion with her thumb as she continued to whisper, "I don't know if you can understand me, but I'm sorry I hurt you, it was the only way."

He cocked his head to the side, almost as if he understood her words, but not her logic. He was confused over her actions. That other woman had tried to kill her, so he'd done the only thing there was to do, he'd protected her. But upon defending her against their attacker, she had used a command to stop him. He recalled this power she had, faintly. He didn't have access to his memories, exactly, but he knew what seemed familiar to him, and _that _had seemed familiar. He knew he hated it, and that he wanted to avoid it at all costs. Yet his love for this woman did not waver, and he understood that the reason she'd punished him was because he had displeased her. He did not wish to displease her again, and looking up at her face, he smiled at what he saw. Instead of still being angry with him for what he'd done, she seemed remorseful over her own action. If she forgave him then he would forgive her, too. His smile widened.

Seeing the way he was looking at her, with that gentle smile upon his face, Kagome felt her panic melt away. Inuyasha was not mad at her. She hadn't known if her subduing him would have caused him to come after _her_ next, but he wasn't in his full youkai form, after all. He wasn't ruled by bloodlust. He'd attacked Kikyou while _protecting_ her...the thought still made her smile.

It was around that time that the others all came crashing into the clearing, and Inuyasha visibly tensed until she whispered "Shhhhh" while stroking her hand over his in a soothing fashion.

"What happened?" Sango asked hesitantly, not seeing any injuries on either of her friends, though the large Inuyasha-shaped crater was rather hard to miss. It was odd that he would be sitting so comfortably close to Kagome after that, and was Kagome actually stroking his hand?

"Kikyou." was all the future-born miko said at first, though she quickly realized it wouldn't be enough of an explenation.

"We saw her depart from here. What _has_ happened?" asked Miroku next. "Usually about now, you would be asking Sango to borrow Kirara so that you could run home in tears, while Inuyasha broods up in a tree."

He said it on purpose, hoping for a retort from their hanyou companion. Something along the lines of 'Shut up' or 'Mind your own business' would be appropriate. Instead, Inuyasha only continued to look at them all while cocking his head to the side. His expression of uncertainty was unnerving to the monk. The reaction from Kagome at his words wasn't what he'd expected, either. She laughed.

"I guess Kikyou thought a change in routine was in order." Kagome said after a moment with a bit of a chuckle still in her voice, knowing she'd only confused them more, so she immediately continued with... "She cast a spell on him that was supposed to reduce him to the simplest of _human _emotions, having his love for her rule above all other feelings in his heart, during which she would have successfully dragged him into Hell, while I would have been unable to stop them."

Sango easily caught the words 'supposed to' in Kagome's explanation, not to mention the way she'd stressed the word 'human', and that, coupled with the fact that Kikyou had left while Inuyasha was still there, combined with the way said hanyou was still just sitting there in silence, compelled the slayer to ask… "What went wrong?"

"Somebody forgot about Inuyasha's inu half, _that's _what."

"So he's been reduced to his _inu _instinct?" Shippou asked, finally speaking up after taking everything in that the adults had said.

"Yeah…" Kagome answered, while still gently petting the hand that had been getting stiffer and stiffer under her touch, as Inuyasha grew more and more nervous around these new people.

Shippou suddenly bound right up in his face, startling both Inuyasha and Kagome, while barking out something that Kagome didn't understand, but Inuyasha did.

The young kitsune said "Pack"

Inuyasha visibly relaxed, then, and Kagome had an inkling then of what Shippou must have said, while she instructed the others, "Stick your hands out palm up and let him sniff you, he'll remember you're familiar to him."

Hesitantly doing what they were told, Inuyasha sniffed at Sango and then Miroku, having already taken in Shippou's scent. They were all familiar to him. The pup was right; they _were _pack.

"Why don't you guys all head back to camp?" Kagome said suddenly, adding, "I'm gonna stay here, with him."

"Is that wise?" Miroku asked, "You don't even have your arrows." he stated in concern, as he observed the young miko, who was currently dressed in flannel pajama bottoms and a tank top.

"If danger strikes, Inuyasha will protect me. I know he will." Kagome answered confidently.

"But," Sango spoke up next, "Would he have the instinct to use Tetsusaiga? If something _strong _attacked you, he might not be able to stand up to it with his claws alone."

Her concerns were valid, Kagome supposed, but she replied logically with, "If something that big approached, then I'm sure we'd all sense it coming, and besides, I could always call out to you guys again. You obviously heard me when I yelled out the last time, right?" They nodded, "So, if danger strikes, I'll cry out again, okay?"

Nodding again, Miroku said "We'll see you in the morning, then." as he turned to head back towards the direction of their campsite, little Shippou on his shoulder.

"Kagome…"

Sango couldn't just leave without voicing her _other _concerns, but Kagome knew what the slayer was worried about and beat her to it.

"It's temporary," she assured her friend, adding, "And he won't remember, so let's not discuss it again, all right?"

Nodding silently then, Sango too turned back towards camp, with Kirara on her shoulder, leaving the hanyou and miko alone.

...

For the longest time, Kagome just sat there in silence, relishing in the closeness of Inuyasha's presence, even if she was more confused than she'd let on in front of the others. She understood basically everything that had happened, but what she _didn't _understand was why Inuyasha had seemed more drawn to herself rather than Kikyou.

Kikyou had said that Inuyasha would react upon pure emotions. His higher thinking, including his sense of duty and honor, was currently being suppressed. Did that mean that what had kept Inuyasha loyal to Kikyou all this time was not love? He'd always said that he was 'honor bound'to protect her, that he 'owed' it to her. Did he not truly _want_ to go to her, then? He sure as hell hadn't acted like it now. Would things have been different if he'd been reduced to mere _human _emotions, as Kikyou had expected? Was his reaction to them both in this instance truly based on his _inu _instinct, alone? Even so, it was enough to keep that smile on Kagome's face. He preferred her. In some way, he preferred _her_. Even if he usually suppressed it because of whatever twisted logic he thought he had, his base animal instinct told him that he preferred _Kagome_.

But if _that _was true, then did that mean he…?

No, he didn't love _her_, how could he? He preferred her on an instinctive level, true, but probably only because Kikyou reeked of the dead, and, Kagome also realized, she probably carried his scent on her from as often as she rode upon his back. So he probably only recognized that he spent most of his time with her…that was all. Kagome tried to convince herself of that, but yet…her mind kept wandering back to the kisses. First, he'd licked her tears away, which could easily be interpreted as simple friendship, or grooming. But later, when he'd licked her again, even going as far as to graze his fangs against her throat… Thinking about it still made her shiver, in a _good _way.

But Kagome knew better than to get her hopes up. Whatever Inuyasha might feel on an emotional level, the sense of honor and duty he normally felt that kept him going to Kikyou would _continue_ to keep him going to Kikyou, until the day their mission was over, and he finally joined her in Hell. His base instinct may have told him to defend Kagome against Kikyou's attack, but he'd never, _never _lift his claws against Kikyou while in his right frame of mind. Kikyou was simply more important to him. Sure, he would have still pushed Kagome out of the way of the arrow, but then he would have probably just stood there dumbly asking Kikyou why she had done such a thing.

_Because she's evil_…Kagome thought dryly.

Even if the Kikyou that had once lived was as kind and as sweet as his memories insisted, _that _Kikyou had never returned. Darkly, Kagome wondered if it wasn't the living scent of _that _Kikyou that she apparently smelt similar to that he was remembering when he showed affection for her in the first place. But she wouldn't worry about that now, though. Right now, she would simply stay by his side, just like she had promised she would, and wait this out with him until he returned to normal, however long _that _took.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a small whimper escape his lips. Glancing sideways, she saw him staring at her, and wondered briefly if his whimper wasn't simply his way of asking her if she was all right.

"I'm fine…" she answered then, musing to herself that she might as well talk with him if it'll make him feel better, especially since he wouldn't remember anyway.

"I'm sorry this happened to you. If you could understand it, I'm sure you'd feel embarrassed." She reached up and placed her hand on his shoulder, and he seemed to lean into her touch, his eyes happier now. "But I don't think anything less of you," she assured him, "I've always known you were half inu-youkai, and I've always accepted this part of you."

He flicked his ears around for a moment at her words, and if Kagome hadn't known any better, she would have sworn he was actually inviting her to pet him. Tentatively, she reached up, and began rubbing the base of his right ear, amazed to feel him lean into the touch, while grumbling sounds of contentment in his chest.

"I knew you liked it…" she teased in merely a whisper, as she reached up and rubbed the other ear as well.

Shifting herself so that she was kneeling in front of him, she rubbed his right ear with her left hand and his left ear with her right. Staring into those beautiful golden eyes of his, her heart melted, her soul lost in his gaze. Kagome wanted to lean in and kiss him, but fighting against the urge, she knew it wouldn't be right. Not even if he didn't remember, because _she _would. Ceasing her action, then, she lowered her hands to her sides, and he cocked his head to the side in curiosity once more. Kagome chuckled quietly to herself. He'd always done that, even before. He'd always done a _lot_ of dog things, even if he was unaware of them on a conscious level. Besides growling and sitting on his haunches all the time, she'd seen him shake himself dry, and once she recalled even seeing him scratch his ear with his foot when he hadn't thought anyone was looking.

"Don't look at me like that." she finally teased, pained by the look of love reflected back at her in those eyes. "You don't even know who I am, do you?" she asked nobody but herself. "You just like my smell…it reminds you of…_someone else_." she whispered while lowering her eyes to the ground.

Inuyasha didn't know why his intended had suddenly gotten so sad, but he didn't like her feeling sad. He would have to do something about that.

Kagome was shocked into silence. Without warning, Inuyasha leaned forward and gently licked her across her lips.

_He kissed me again! _she screamed in her mind, before quickly shaking the thought free. She couldn't give in to her feelings, no matter what.

"I'm flattered," she finally joked in a subdued tone, "But just once I'd like us to kiss when you're _not _under a spell." she added under her breath.

He tilted his head to the side again.

Sighing, she shuffled herself over to his side, and bracing herself against the trunk of a nearby tree, she encouraged him to lean sideways, until he was lying on his right side with his head in her lap, facing away from her. Of his own accord, the hanyou reached up with his left hand and gently placed it on her leg. Slowly, Kagome wrapped her left arm around his side, while running her right hand across his head, occasionally massaging the base of an ear, as she mumbled, "Do you know how long I've wanted to hold you like this?"

A wave of panic suddenly washed through her as she asked, "Inuyasha, if you could understand me, you'd let me know, right?"

She received no reaction from the hanyou, except a small whimper of disapproval when she ceased her attentions to his ears.

Resuming her ministrations, then, she murmured to herself, "I wonder how long until the potion wears off."

He started rumbling deep in his chest, almost like a purr except he was a dog. It was clearly a growl, but a playful one, as he flicked his ears against her touch.

Chuckling to herself, Kagome commented, "Well, I guess it's safe to say it hasn't worn off _yet_, ne?"

She could tell when Inuyasha started drifting off to sleep, and suddenly wondered if she'd never get another chance to tell him how she felt when she had nothing to worry about as far as the confession complicating their relationship or their mission.

"Inuyasha…"

He tilted his head ever so slightly in acknowledgment of his name, turning his ear in the direction of her voice to indicate he was listening, even if he didn't understand anything beyond the tone of emotion in her voice.

"I love you…" the miko whispered, leaning down to kiss his temple. She could barely see him watching her out of the corner of his left eye, which was partially visible to her, but then suddenly, he shifted his position, and before she knew it he was lying flat on his back looking up at her, just like how she'd held him when the Spiderhead-youkai had poisoned him during their first new moon together.

His eyes were so different, even though they looked the same. They weren't riddled with doubt, or bruised with centuries of torment. They didn't contain fear, or depression, or self-loathing, which she'd come to associate with his eyes. Instead, they were shining with pure happiness, pure love, pure devotion, and pure trust.

Kagome didn't know what tore at her heart worse. The fact that he _didn't _look at her like that when he was himself, or the fact that while under this spell, he _did_.

"I asked you not to look at me like that." she breathed, trying to cool the blush she could feel rise up her cheeks at his expression. Then Inuyasha sniffed at her and his eyes widened slightly, something new added to the mix of emotions he appeared to be feeling for her…lust.

"Don't look at me like that, either." Kagome mumbled, knowing very well what he smelled. "I'm not your mate, no matter how much I may want to be, so you just wipe that thought from your head, mister." she said in a teasing manner, hoping that if she said it in a playful enough tone of voice, that it wouldn't feel quite so painful.

Inuyasha seemed to settle back down as soon as she started rubbing his ears again, much to Kagome's relief, and before she knew it, he was asleep.

_He looks so young and innocent when he sleeps…_she thought, before resting her head against the tree trunk she was leaning against, allowing sleep to consume her as well.

...

Inuyasha woke slowly, the morning light reaching him through the trees, demanding that he return to the world of wakefulness. Blinking his eyes open, he was greeted with a sight of loveliness, Kagome's sleeping face.

_I'm resting in her lap?_ he questioned himself frantically, once their positions dawned on him.

Then the memories of all that had happened the night before came crashing down on him. Kikyou's summons, her spell, her attack on Kagome and his attack on her…

_I can't believe Kikyou actually tried to kill her!_

He was honestly relieved that Kagome had stopped him from cutting Kikyou down, but at the same time, he was somewhat shocked that she had. There was just no end to the depth of her heart, he realized in that moment. He knew it hadn't really been for Kikyou's sake, but for his own. He recalled Kagome's words, as she had explained clearly why she had done what she had. Looking back up at the sleeping girl in that moment, Inuyasha felt an incredible wave of humiliation overtake him at the realization of what he'd been reduced to, at what part of him she'd seen. But, she had still accepted him, hadn't she? More of her words echoed in his head, though he found them hard to believe. She accepted him? She loved him? She wanted to be his _mate?_ That last one in particular was even harder to believe than the rest. Kikyou had loved him, after all, but had still insisted that he turn human. Kagome always had told him that she liked him just fine as a hanyou. Hell, she'd even said she _loved _him as a hanyou once, but still…he'd taken it only as friendship. Even the kiss that had freed him from Kaguya's spell had been deemed an act of friendship in his mind. How could she possibly _'love'_ love him? Like _that?_

He was now faced with two choices. One, pretend he didn't remember anything, which he knew was what Kagome believed, anyway. Or two, confess that he remembered, and face the wrath of 'sits' that were sure to come as a result. Option two seemed less appealing, he decided then.

_How would I react if I woke up like this with no memory of what'd happened?_

Getting up swiftly, Kagome was jolted awake by his movement, the miko clamoring to her feet just in time to see him face her with a look of disgust and demand, "What the hell happened?! How'd we get out here?!"

Kagome flinched, and thinking quickly, said "I…I found you out here unconscious, so I-I decided to s-stay with you, you wouldn't wake up."

It was a total lie and she knew it. New tears threatened to burn her eyes unless she let them fall.

Inuyasha cringed. It hadn't even been five minutes into the new day, and he'd already made her cry. He could tell, he could smell it.

"Ah hell, don't cry…" he said as he pulled her into a light embrace.

She sniffled against his shoulder, and he wondered if a part of her had actually hoped that he _would _remember.

_Damn it all_…

"I'm such a baka…" he whispered to himself, though she heard him and asked in return, "What do you mean?" while trying to dry her eyes.

"Here you are, coming to my rescue, protecting me until Kikyou's spell wears off, and I go and yell at you for no reason."

Kagome backed away from him then, surprise the dominant emotion in her eyes, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"You…"

"Remember?" he offered. Nodding curtly, he lowered his face, along with his ears, and mumbled "You can go ahead and _osuwari _me now."

"W-why…why would I do that?" she asked, trying to figure out his logic.

"Because," he chuckled darkly, "I'm sure you only said the things you said 'cause you'd figured I wouldn't remember 'em."

"Well, that's true…" she admitted softly, her face as red as his suikan by that point. "But you don't deserve to be subdued because of it."

"Then how 'bout 'cause of what I did?" he asked next, his head still down, shame clear in the tone of his voice.

"What'd you do?" she asked.

"Don't play dumb." he grumped, recalling how he'd been kissing all over her, and in front of Kikyou no less.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome sighed in that moment, quickly realizing that she would have to be the one to say what needed to be said, since he seemed to just want her to _osuwari _him and put the whole thing behind them both. "Inuyasha, I understand," she started, which earned her his ears perking up, as he slowly lifted his eyes to gaze into hers.

"I understand that you were responding to my scent on an instinctive level, and while I was shocked and overjoyed to learn that at least some part of you might actually care about me in such a manner, I know that you still love Kikyou."

Inuyasha couldn't miss the way Kagome said _might_, and recalling her muttered words of concern that he hadn't even known who she was, that her scent had just been reminding him of _someone else_, the hanyou knew that he had to get at least one thing clear with the future-born miko in that moment.

"There ain't no 'might' about it. I knew it was you, Kagome." Lowering his eyes, he added "And that's why I'm such a bastard, wanting you when I'm bound to Kikyou."

Softening her gaze, truly touched by his words, Kagome reached up with her hand to cup his cheek, until his eyes met hers in shock at the tenderness of the gesture.

"You're not a bastard." she assured him, lowering her hand before adding, "I can accept that in a way, you have feelings for us both, and I'm sure it must be confusing. I didn't force you to choose before, and I won't force you to choose now. Just know…"

She hesitated, unsure if she should continue, but gulping down her nervousness, Kagome decided after a moment to just go for it. Just because she would never force him to choose, that didn't mean that he should be left unaware of what such a choice truly entailed.

"I will forever be by your side, until the day you are the one who leaves. If in the end, you choose to go with Kikyou, if that is your final decision, then I won't stop you. But, if you choose me…" A rouge tear managed to fall, and he moved to wipe it from her cheek, with his hand, but she raised hers to stop him. "If you choose me," she repeated, "I will stay. I will stay in this time. I will become your mate. I will love you as a hanyou, and love our quarter-youkai children."

Staring at her dumbly, his eyes were mostly reflecting shock and surprise now. He hadn't been expecting her to say all _that_.

He had some serious reevaluating to do, Inuyasha realized then. He knew he loved Kagome, and he also knew that his youkai side had chosen her for his mate long ago, but it was his human side that had kept him from acting on it. His honor had kept him at Kikyou's beck and call, demanding that she come before all others. Yet, could he ever truly bring himself to leave Kagome behind? He clearly recalled the feeling of panic such a notion had inspired in him the night before, when Kikyou had first announced that her reason for being there was to take him into Hell with her. He'd thought he'd had more time with Kagome, he'd thought he'd had until their mission was over, and he hadn't want to go, at least not yet. But, what about when their mission _was _over? Would that be it, then?

It wasn't really a choice of what he _wanted _to do. He could tell you what he _wanted _right now. He wanted Kagome. But his honor had always been all he'd ever had. He owned nothing except the clothes on his back and the sword at his side. That didn't matter to Kagome, either. She knew he had nothing but his pride, his honor, and his vow to protect her, and for her, it was enough to sustain them.

Everyone around him had always tried to tell him that Kagome was the right choice, but his honor just hadn't allowed him to listen. Kaede had said that that clay doll was not her sister, and she'd told him that he should return her to the soil from whence she came. Sango had said that Kagome was in constant pain because of him, and had even accused him of being a double-crossing two-timer, going as low as to say that his actions were even worse than Miroku's continued flirtations. She'd practically demanded a choice from him in the past, making it quite clear that his choice had _better _be what she considered the _right _choice. Miroku, on the other hand, had pointed out the simple fact that there could be no real future with the Kikyou that walked today. She was cold, and without life, and could never bear him any children.

Inuyasha had snorted at that.

_Nobody _could _ever _want to bear a _hanyou's_ child, he'd thought, so then what did it matter? He wasn't stupid, he knew choosing Kikyou would mean his death. Miroku seemed to be the only one who understood, besides Kagome, that it wasn't simply a choice between two women, but literally a choice between life and death. Miroku had told him that he did not feel that he owed his life to Kikyou, his revenge against Naraku yes, but not his life. Inuyasha wasn't the one who had killed her, after all; he wasn't the one who'd betrayed her. He hadn't turned his claws on her in retaliation for what he'd believed had been _her _betrayal, but she _had _turned her arrows on _him_, sealing him away for fifty years. If anyone should have to repent for their actions, Miroku had said that it should really be Kikyou.

Inuyasha's honor still hadn't allowed him to listen. He'd blocked them all out, convincing himself that he still loved Kikyou just as strongly as he had fifty-two years ago. They all wanted him to make a choice he simply couldn't make. He had thought he'd chosen, once, and he'd chosen Kikyou, but then Kagome had surprised and delighted him when she'd asked him if she could stay by his side anyway. Had Kagome demanded a choice from him back then, he likely would have cast her aside, saying that he couldn't turn his back on Kikyou. But his love for her had grown so much since that day at the well, and he'd loved her then, too, he realized now. He'd known even then that he wouldn't be going with Kikyou until the jewel was complete and Naraku defeated, but he'd thought to spare Kagome the heartache of continuing to see him in the arms of his old love. He'd thought she wouldn't want to stay by him knowing his decision, but she'd surprised him then, just as she'd surprised him now. Even now, even now Kagome believed he would most likely be joining Kikyou in Hell after their mission was finally over. Even now she knew his sense of honor wouldn't let him simply forget about his past love. She wasn't forcing him to choose, probably because she knew his choice would most likely be Kikyou if she did. But yet, she had simply reminded him that there _was _a choice. She'd pulled her heart out and given it to him, his to do with as he pleased. Inuyasha had always told himself that all he had was his honor, but that wasn't entirely true; his honor was not the only thing he had, at least not any longer. As of right in that moment, he knew he also had Kagome's heart. He'd lose her only if he cast her aside himself. Which would be worse, losing his honor, or losing Kagome? The one and only woman who _would _be willing to bear a hanyou's child...

Kagome loved him enough to see past his demonic characteristics. Even more than that, she actually loved his demonic characteristics. He knew she was crazy about his ears, for some kami-forsaken reason. But even more importantly, Kagome loved him enough to let him go, if in the end, what he truly wanted was to go with Kikyou. Of course, he didn't _want _to go with Kikyou, but if in the end he simply felt that he had to, then she would let him go without a fight, because when you loved something you had to let it go. Wasn't that how the saying went? And then if that something came back to you, it was yours. Kagome was letting him go, so…would he return to her? Or was he never truly hers to begin with? He had thought that his life belonged to Kikyou, but the undead miko didn't really love him, and he understood that, also, because if she did, then she would want him to be happy, and alive. If Kagome had forced him to choose in the past, he would almost assuredly have chosen Kikyou, but now, it was actually Kikyou who had forced him to choose. Her actions from the night before made it crystal clear that she was no longer willing to let him keep both of them in his life. Hell, she was no longer willing to let him stay _alive_. Choosing Kikyou meant death, after all. So what was better…dying with honor while breaking the heart of the one girl who truly loved him, the one girl whom he truly loved, or dishonoring himself by breaking a vow that never should have been made in the first place? Kagome wasn't the one forcing the decision from him in that moment, but Inuyasha quickly realized that the decision did have to be made.

Finally managing to find his voice, he murmured "Kagome…" in a faint whisper, while once again wrapping his arms around her. "Please forgive me…" he pleaded, his voice raising in pitch as he fought the urge to cry.

Kagome looked up to meet his gaze, doing her best to blink back her own tears. He was saying he couldn't choose her, wasn't he? He either didn't return her feelings, or his honor simply wouldn't allow it, but either way, it didn't matter.

She tried to be strong, for him, but she faltered when she heard him whimper again. The whimper seeming to say "I'm so sorry." Pulling away, she looked at him in surprise.

"Inuyasha?"

Chuckling darkly, he mumbled "I've never been very good with words, but you seemed to read me so well when I was nothing but a dog."

"You said you're sorry…" she whispered, and he nodded. "You don't have to apologize." she said next, adding "And yes I forgive you." as her tears began to fall. Collapsing against his chest for the second time, she continued to sniffle as she mumbled, "I always knew you'd choose her."

Though her voice was muffled by the fabric of his suikan, Inuyasha had still heard her, and quickly realized that she was misinterpreting him. So what else was new?

"Kagome…" he sighed again, while gently stroking her hair. "I'm not apologizing for future pain, I'm apologizing for old pain."

She looked up at him, slightly confused.

"I'm not asking forgiveness for my final decision, I'm asking forgiveness for being such a fool for the last two years." Breathing deeply, he added, "And I _have_ made my final choice. Just so you know, _nothing _will ever change my mind now."

She tried to lower her gaze again, but suddenly found her face being lifted to meet his by the clawed finger that hooked itself underneath her chin. Inuyasha had always been a man of few words, letting his actions speak for him. He'd tried to show her that he cared; he'd always taken care to make sure that she was safe and fed. But then again, he'd always leave her to run after Kikyou, sometimes even endangering Kagome in the process. For himself, that was unforgivable, but maybe he could eventually make it up to her, somehow. Deciding then and there that he had no words to properly portray himself, Inuyasha slowly leaned his face down towards hers. Actions spoke so much louder than words, after all.

At first Kagome was convinced that he didn't even return her feelings, at least not on the same level. Then when he apologized so sincerely for causing her years of pain, she started to think that perhaps he really did share her feelings, but was merely powerless to act on it because of his obligations. When he announced he'd reached his decision she'd wanted to cry again, until she suddenly realized that he was lowering his lips toward hers. The kiss was soft, and sweet, and it didn't feel like an apology at all. It felt like a promise, it felt like the first of many more kisses to come.

Pulling away when he could tell she needed air, Kagome blinked up at him breathlessly, as he smirked and said, "I'm not under a spell right now."

The future-born miko easily recalled what she'd said about wanting them to kiss when he wasn't under a spell, and she immediately felt heat rush up her cheeks again. She was so embarrassed! But he didn't let her feel that way for long as he quickly pulled her into him for another kiss, this one much more heated than the first. Kagome melted into him, the flush of her cheeks suddenly having nothing to do with embarrassment as she moved against him, inviting him to explore every inch of her, as she explored him in turn. When they finally parted for air the second time, Inuyasha's face was also flushed, but much like Kagome, the redness to his cheeks had nothing to do with embarrassment.

"Am…" she panted, "Am I…to understand…"

"I choose you." he confirmed for her.

Leaning into her, this time he went for her throat, licking and suckling as he'd done the night before, grazing her with his fangs.

"This is where I'll mark you…" she heard him mumble as he pleasured her neck.

"Mark me…?" she asked, vaguely recalling something Sango had explained to her once about canine youkai. The taijiya had warned Kagome about the magic of mating marks, with concern regarding Kouga, and whether or not the ookami might be dishonorable enough to claim her against her will. Fortunately that had never been an issue, but it did get Kagome thinking in that moment…

"You mean like a bite, right? But you do something with your youki so that it's magic and won't injure me?"

Nodding against her, he confessed, "That's why I went for it the last time," as he nipped at her ever so slightly, leaving tiny pink spots without breaking the skin. "We familiarize ourselves with the location first, until we pick a specific spot, over the pulse point." he murmured while poking her with his fangs again. "Right here…" he said more clearly, and she moaned as she felt his teeth on her flesh. "Once you're mine, I'll mark you right here." he said again, sticking out his tongue and licking her delicately.

Kagome wanted to kick herself for not realizing the significance of him grazing her neck the first time. He really _did _want her. Making up her mind in that moment, Kagome knew she didn't want to wait another minute to finalize their joining. If he wanted her and she wanted him, then why should they wait?

"I'm already yours…" she stated in that moment, adding "Mark me now."

He pulled away in shock. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"But…once I do it, it'll be permanent."

"Good."

"It's traditionally done during _mating_." he emphasized, embarrassed despite himself at the thought of them joining so intimately right then and there, out in the open. He didn't really want to take her in the middle of the woods like some animal. She deserved better than that, and what if something or _someone _interrupted them?

"Does it have to be done during mating?" Kagome asked for clarification, reading his thoughts and sharing his concerns.

"No, it's a claiming mark, bonding you to me, but you're not _mine_ until we've-"

"Yes I am." she interrupted. "You said yourself that nothing will ever change your mind, and nothing will ever change my mind, either. We have plenty of time for _that_, but I'm already yours. Mark me now."

He could feel her desperation. Part of her was seeking out this final act as reassurance, he was sure, though it wasn't like he could really blame her. As he thought about it, Inuyasha found that he wasn't hesitant for his own regard; he merely wanted to make sure that _she _was sure. But he had been telling the truth when he'd said that nothing would ever change his mind, and he would prove it.

Pulling her hair away, he tilted her head slightly, as he once again lowered his fangs to the pulse point on her throat. He then clamped his mouth down over her flesh rather hard, and began sucking with force, until Kagome was sure she'd have one hell of a hickey. Suddenly, she felt what she'd been waiting for, his fangs penetrating her flesh. It didn't hurt as badly as she'd thought it would, and she compared the sensation to getting a body piercing. She started to feel cold and weak, as she realized he was draining her of her blood, but he knew when to stop. She then felt a warm, almost burning sensation when she guessed he was now fusing his own blood into her system, from the bite he'd given himself at the tip of his tongue. She would forever carry his scent, she would forever carry his mark, she would be his, forever. Her senses would increase some, which was a natural side effect when a youkai took a human mate, and her life span had also been increased, the demonic blood now flowing within her own veins causing her to age as slowly as her hanyou mate. Even though the actual act of mating itself had not yet occurred, for all intents and purposes, they were mated. By youkai law, they were married, and there was no such thing as divorce.

After he pulled away from her, Inuyasha gazed proudly at the mark she now bore. The bite mark had already healed into an iridescent silvery scar, which produced his scent and pulsed with the signature of his youki. Even if she hid it somehow, a youkai would be able to tell they were bonded. In passing, the hanyou smirked to himself, thinking of how he couldn't wait until the next time Kouga came sniffing around. He also felt that there was one very important subject that still needed to be discussed.

"Obviously, I won't be going to Hell with Kikyou," he started, reluctantly adding "But…"

He could feel Kagome stiffen in his embrace.

"If she summons me, I need to go to her, at least one last time, to tell her of my decision."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding; she trusted Inuyasha, she just didn't trust _Kikyou_. But then again, neither did he.

"When I do, you're coming with me." he added, and the way in which it was said left no room for argument, not that she would have argued, anyway.

Kagome looked up at him with tears in her eyes, only this time they were tears of joy.

Offering her one last smile, Inuyasha turned around and lowered himself to one knee, before stating, "Well come on, we'd better get back to the others before enough time passes that Miroku won't believe I marked you with our clothes on." Turning his head, he winked at her over his shoulder.

Kagome blushed at his words but still climbed up onto his back, wrapping her arms and legs lovingly around him.

"Oh, and Kagome?" he spoke up as they headed into the woods.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

.

~ Fin ~

.

There is a sequel to this story, but it contains graphic lemons and unconventional themes, and will not be posted here.

For those of you who are interested and over 18 years of age, "Basic Instinct 2" can be found on both mediaminer and adultfanfiction. Please heed the warnings contained within the summary.

For anyone having difficulty locating the sequel at either site, please feel free to PM or e-mail me and I'll gladly send you the link. :-)


End file.
